The spirits in the swords
by Sora's latest memory
Summary: Ghirahim has been imprisoned in his blade since the Era of Hylia. It is now the Era on the Hero of Time, and Link and Zelda have released him and Fi.
1. Prologue

**Note: this story takes place in the era of the hero of time.**

**Prologue **

_"Ghirahim..." _That voice calling my name; it sounded like the fires that forged my life-item. As it spoke to me a golden triangle with a red glow appeared in the nothingness I am so accustomed to seeing...

_"We are giving you a second chance..." _Another voice; it sounded like rippling water that cooled my life-item so long ago. Another triangle appeared below and to the left of the first one, and it shimmered blue...

_"But your freedom shall come with a penalty from the goddess of time..." _A new voice joined the others; it reminded me of the winds of the land I used to reside upon, the place I called home. A final triangle came to join the others and completed an ancient symbol as it shined green. I remembered what it was as some fog lifted from my memory. They were the three golden triangles that the Hylians praise; the Tri-force.

_"For your wrongdoings you shall be imprisoned in the blade for eons, making you..." _The first voice again.

####################

The voices I heard that day resonated within the blade I resided in- No, my life-item- that was recently sealed in the depths of Hyrule castle with another much smaller, nicer looking sword. A man and woman came down the only set of stairs what seemed like only moments later, but I soon learned that I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, New beginnings**

"Ghirahim, rise from your slumber." The man said as he griped my life-item in both his hands and pulled it out of the stone seal. He raised it skyward and released me from my black, dreamless slumber onto the cold floor in the depths of Hyrule castle.

"Argh," I groaned as I lift myself of the floor, then look at the man and woman. They are wearing the same cloths as the Spirit maiden and her child of a hero. "You two brats again! Why must you follow me everywhere?" I made the effect more dramatic than it had to be by throwing my arms up in the air and gripping my head in frustration at the end.

"Relax Ghirahim," The Spirit maiden walked over and looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "We are not the same two children you knew so many eons ago." Those words hit me like a wall, how could it have been eons when it was just moments ago that the boy had spoiled my plans to resurrect my master?

"H-how could that be? Eons? You must be wrong, because it's only been a moment since the battle." I stepped back, stammering. "Besides, the boy couldn't have been revived. He is only human after all." Those words weren't true, and I knew it.

"Stop denying the truth!" The man got angry "You know that Zelda and Link was cursed by Demise to be revived every time he died, we're their descendents that go by the same name." I was startled by the words that this so-called 'Link' spoke. My old master cursing two children? Unbelievable. "You and Fi need to help the land of Hyrule, or what you would have called the surface in your time." I watched the tears form around his eyes and realised they were serious.

"Who is Fi?" The carefully asked question got no immediate response, "Am I suppose to know him, her, oh forget it, them?"

"You, truthfully forget her?" Zelda asked me with shock running threw her whole body. She turned to her friend with a questioned look "Link, how is it possible, for him to forget his counterpart?"

"My, counterpart? I, I need to sit down..." The sudden memory of the words caught me by surprise and sat down, out of breath.

"Ghirahim, do you remember anything that happened at all?" Link asked with a look of disbelieve. He walked over to the other sword - In truth I had completely forgotten about it- pulled it out or the ground. The sword shimmered and out came a girl with a blue and purple shawl, with a crystal broach. She hovered above the ground and scanned the room with her blank eyes that stopped on me for a moment.

_'This must be Fi.' _I thought as I bowed and introduced myself. "My name is Ghirahim, and you must be-"

"Fi, servant of the hero of the goddess Hylia. It seems there is a 95% chance of you being the same Demon lord Ghirahim that the goddess's hero Link battled in the past, and that turned out to be the spirit of Demises blade." Her voice sounded blank, emotionless and mechanical, but somehow familiar. Although she had cut me off, annoyed me greatly and happened to be hovering above the cold ground I'm forced to have the displeasure of standing on, but I had to give her credit, she did made quite the graceful entrance.

"Yes," A smile crept across my face "I'm Ghirahim, so your guess is correct. If what I know than we are in fact counter-parts, and have more of a history than realised."

"Well it's all well and good that you two are rekindling your togetherness, but right now there are more important matters to discuses." Link said as he led us up the long flight of stairs. '_He's going to get on my nerves real fast, urgh, forget fast, how about already done.' _The though ripped through my head as I realised the air temperature was slowly getting warmer and the surrounding lighter.


End file.
